Welcome to Supernatural
by Thelifeofafandom
Summary: Where Cecil and Carlos meet Sam, Dean, Castiel, and the man in the tan jacket. Truths are revealed, and Sam cries.


*So this is a work in progress, I only have one chapter in, and I'm going to add on to it. This is my first crossover fan fiction, and please critique it. Thank you!*

Chapter 1

"And now- the weather." Cecil's smooth voice rang over the microphone and he took off his head phones. "Wheeeeeee!" He began spinning around on his chair, his short, blonde hair getting messy as "The Bus is Late" pounded in the background. His tattoos writhed on his skin, under his purple shirt and bow tie and under his black vest.  
"Cecil!" Intern George - poor soul, applying to the Night Vale station - walked into the room and handed his boss a piece of paper. "Carlos also says hello, and that you should warn the citizens that a few librarians have escaped. With _books_."  
Cecil's purple eyes widened. "Oh. That's not good. Anyway, tell him I say hi back." Cecil sighed and muttered, "Carlos... Sweet, perfect Carlos..." George rolled his eyes and walked out. Snapping to attention, Cecil scanned the piece of paper as "The Bus is Late" ended.

"Well, it seems I have some _more _news, Night Vale. My dear, perfect Carlos says some Librarians have escaped with _books. _But don't worry. Remember your anti-Librarian training and lock yourself in your house, board up your windows, and pray in your bloodstone circle. Also, we have visitors to town! No, not more scientists (why would we need more scientists we already have perfect Carlos and his crew?). It's two men who have apparently 'meandered' in here as the large one put it. They're apparently brothers in a '67 Chevy Impala. One is really tall and one is tall but not as tall as him. Remember to great them and explain that wheat and wheat by-products are banned! Invite them over for a friendly bloodstone circle ritual, or take them to see Radon Canyon or the lights above the Arby's! The glow cloud has already- _all hail the Glow Cloud_." The next few minutes Cecil spasmed and chanted before returning to normal. "- has already said that it hopes they will become a part of the community! Old Woman Josie says the angels seem worried, but it might be because today's baseball game was cancelled. I, personally, will be going to meet them as a gesture of goodwill. And remember that we should do this with everyone. Greet your friends like they are strangers and rekindle your friendship. everything is new, even if it is ancient. Stay tuned for an hour of coughing and wheezing! And, goodnight, Nightvale, goodnight." Cecil stood up from his chair and stretched.

"Cecil!" The dark-skinned man ran into the room and hugged him from behind.  
"Carlos!" Cecil whipped around and buried his nose in Carlos's long, thick, black hair. Well, he tried but their glasses got in the way.

"So, do you want to meet the new visitors?" Carlos looked at his boyfriend with chocolate eyes. "It's exciting that after over a year more outsiders are coming."

"Well, you can count the doppelgänger attack as outsiders coming, can't you?"

Carlos shuddered. "No. Definitely not."

Cecil shrugged and a tentacle tattoo lifted itself from his skin slightly and tapped at Carlos. "Whatever, let's go." Cecil rolled his eyes - even the eyes tattooed on the back of his hands - and grabbed Carlos's hand.

"Do you even know where they are?" Carlos laughed and wrapped his lab coat around himself.

"Yes. Big Rico's, obviously."

Carlos gasped in mock surprise. "You haven't been looking at the sheriff's secret police department's video camera again, have you?"

Cecil grinned. "They let me!" Suddenly, a shrill scream sounded from their destination. Looking at each other, the pair ran as fast as they could.

"Dean, you girl!" A tall, brown-headed man chuckled at the blonde one standing next to him.

"I was almost killed. By a _librarian,_ Sammy." Dean took a shuddered breath and leaned against the Impala they were standing next to, kicking the decapitated body at his feet.

Sam snorted and tucked his dagger into his belt. "Demon possession?"

"No, the demons are kept under control by the sheriff's secret police department. Other than cancelled Wednesdays. Welcome to Night Vale, by the way!" Cecil grabbed Sam's hand and shook it, using his tentacle tattoos to shake Dean's.

'What the f-" Dean stared, dumbfounded, as the tattoo retracted onto Cecil's skin.

"Sorry." Carlos gripped Cecil's shoulder tightly. "I'm Carlos, this is Cecil. I'm a scientist here - as you can see this town is full of marvels - and he's the local newscaster. I'm sure you were listening, since 'Welcome to Night Vale' overrides all radios. I don't get it either."

Dean and Sam raised their eyebrows and looked at the pair. "Wait, how do you know about demons? Are you hunters?" Sam asked in a quiet voice so as no one could hear.

"No. Why would we not know about demons?" Cecil furrowed his brow. "They sometimes get out, and we all need to learn minor exorcisms. Even Carlos!" Cecil grinned and threw his arms around Carlos, nuzzling into his shoulder. "Perfect Carlos memorized it in a few days." Carlos blushed and lightly pushed Cecil away.

"Wait a second, Sam!" Dean roughly grabbed Sam. "Do they look... Familiar?" Sam blinked and looked at the laughing couple.

"No-" his eyes widened and he swore. "Cecil looks like..."

"He looks like me! And Carlos looks like you!"

"I didn't notice at first. What with Carlos having darker skin and Cecil's tattoos."

"His tattoos move by the way!" Carlos piped up. "All tattoos move here."

"Carlos... Have you noticed that you and Cecil look exactly like us?"

Carlos narrowed his eyes and adjusted his glasses. "Why, you're right!" He exclaimed.

"And you don't find this odd?..." Sam gestured wildly.

Carlos thought about the doppelgänger/desert bluffs scare and chuckled. "I'm barely surprised. Last time Cecil met his doppelgänger they didn't look, well, exactly the same." Cecil remembered Kevin's black eyes and sharp teeth and shuddered.

"When you say that tattoos move, is that for outsiders too?" Dean suddenly looked alarmed.

"Yes. It's in the air I think." Carlos shrugged. "I stopped trying to make sense of Night Vale a long time ago."

Sam and Dean pulled their shirts down so the anti-possession tattoo was in clear view. It was... Wriggling.

"What the fuck?" Sam yelped.

"**Cas get your feathery ass down here**!" Dean shouted at empty air.

"Who's Cas?" Cecil tilted his head to the side and blinked.

"Castiel, he's an angel."

"All angels are called Erika."

"No. What are you talking about?"

"Well," Cecil leaned in and began to whisper, "we're actually not supposed to know about the angels, since they don't exist. But they do. They live with old woman Josie. They're ten feet tall, covered in eyes, and radiant."

Dean chuckled. "Not our angel-"

"Your boyfriend," Sam muttered and Dean glared at him.

"Our angel looks like a regular human and **DAMN IT CAS HURRY UP!**"

"Dean! What are you doing here?" Cas was suddenly standing in front of him holding a leather brief case. "You're not supposed to be here."

"You know this place?"

"You!" Carlos exclaimed and pointed his finger accusingly at Cas. "You're the man in the tan jacket? The fly salesman?"

Cas sighed and glanced at Sam and Dean. "Yes. I'm actually an angel. The angels are SUPPOSED to look like the ten foot tall, radiant creatures, that's why you can't remember my face. My bag of flies is just part of the costume."

"Cas," Sam's voice got low, "Cas, why haven't you told us before about this crazy town?"  
Cas became uncomfortable and looked down. "Let's go talk to old woman Josie. It will be clear."

Cecil brightened up and began bouncing up and down. "Yeah! She's my grandma."

"Sam, you're not going to like this." Cas grimaced. "But you're a Winchester. So, obviously you're going to insist on coming, and there is no use in arguing. Let us walk." Cas nodded at Carlos and Cecil as an affirmation that yes, in fact, they were coming with them, and he linked arms with Sam and Dean.

"What are you doing, Cas?" Dean jerked as Cas's arm touched his.

"Being friendly. Also so that I can teleport if another Librarian attacks."

"Oh." Sam and Dean began (slowly) accepting the crazy.

"So, you two together?" Dean gestured at Cecil and Carlos.

"Yes! My sweet, perfect Carlos and I..." Cecil gave a little sigh and put his head on Carlos's shoulder, beginning to stroke his hair.

Carlos laughed and lightly pushed him off. "Cecil, you act like a school boy with his first date."

Cecil looked offended. "Well, you are my second boyfriend. My first was Steve Carlsberg..." Cecil grit his teeth and growled. Not a small rumbling of the throat, but as he growled thunder cracked overhead with no lightning to prompt it.

"Cecil, you're controlling the weather again." Carlos kissed his cheek and Cecil calmed down.

"So anyway." Cecil cleared his throat. "You two are together! Maybe we should go on a double date. Although we shouldn't confuse each other's boyfriend's - that would be weird. Cas, just remember purple eyes is Cecil, and green eyes is Dean." He laughed.

"Oh, no, we're not together." Dean panicked and shook his head vigorously.

"Yes you are." Cecil grinned and began to hum to himself.

"There it is!" Carlos said quickly and pointed to the house surrounded by light. "Old woman Josie's house." They knocked on the door and were greeted by an old woman.

"Grandma!" Cecil swept her up into a hug and his tattoos wrapped around her.

"Deary, who are your friends?" Josie's blue eyes grew larger as she put on her thick rimmed glasses, and as they alighted on Sam's face she gave a sob. "Sam? Sam! You're not supposed to be here." Josie slammed the door, but Castiel held it open.

"Jess," his voice was soft and reassuring, "it's time he learns."

"Jess? Isn't your name Josie?" Sam was confused and Jess shook her head slowly.

"You better come in. Sam, how I've missed you."

"M'am, I've never met you before." The group sat down around a table, looking at Jess, and a black angel brought them tea and coffee.

Jess looked at him with sad eyes. "You have. You met me long ago when I was both 18 and 68."

"What? I don't understand."

Jess sighed. "Do I have to spell it out? Cecil - what's your full name?"

Cecil tilted his head. "Cecil Moore-Baldwin. Why?"

"Jess? Jess. Jessica?" Sam's eyes filled with tears and he grabbed the old woman's hands. "Why are you like this?"

"Castiel, honey, would you like to explain?" Jess's eyes turned icy.

"Jess, I'm sorry-"

"Hon, it wasn't your fault. It was those other goddamn angels."

"Jess, I'm so sorry anyway."

"Hon," Jess pursed her lips and Sam remembered how she used to do that. "Hon, you are the father of both my children, there is no need to apologize, and if there was i would have forgiven you already." Sam and Dean spit out their coffee.

"What the hell, Cas?" Sam and Dean shouted simultaneously.

"You're my grandfather?" Cecil looked at Cas excitedly. "I'm part angel?"

Jess nodded. "3/4. Your mother Lisa married an angel too. And it isn't exactly him-"

"I had another vessel by the name of Jack Harkness."

"Mhm, dashing young fellow."

"Well, apparently he was immortal because of reasons I can't possibly go into now, and I said if I used him as a vessel he wouldn't remember much. Eventually he wanted out. He missed his life."

Sam wasn't sure who was more scandalized - him or Dean.

"Cas..." Probably Dean, now that his voice sounded so weak.

"Anyway," Cas waved them off, "that is for another time. Right now I'm telling you the story of why Jess is 80. Basically, the other angels took Jess from heaven so that she could convince you not to say yes to Lucifer. These were a rebel group of angels that agreed with me, but were younger and stupider." Cas growled at the black angel standing to the side of the room. "They accidentally brought her back in the past and into Night Vale. Since time doesn't work correctly here, they couldn't get her out. At this point I was already occupying Jack's body, and I didn't know you two. However, present me heard what happened and went back in time to sentence the angels to serving as her bodyguards until she died. Past me fell in love with her, and we had children. I didn't want you to see, Sam."

"I was going to marry you, Jess." Sam was crying and he gripped Jess's hands. "Jess, I want you to know that I loved you. Okay? I loved you with all my heart. I tried making a crossroads deal, but I couldn't save you. The demon laughed at me. Jess, I missed you."

"Hush, child." Jess stroked Sam's hair. "You will find someone. I'm old and you're young. There will be others."

"None like you," Sam whispered and stalked out of the house.


End file.
